Gwen
Gwen is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #82 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 1601. Wii Sports Resort In Skydiving, Gwen is the photographer and takes photos when you catch someone. She will take a special photo when you catch 4 Miis at once. She will also come from behind the camera and take a photo with you if you don't catch anyone on your run. In Basketball, Gwen's level is 252, and she plays with Gabi and Emily. In Table Tennis, she is very bad, with her skill at 161+ (the 11th worst player) and the first above 150. In Swordplay, she is a Pro, with a level of 1166+. She is the fifth-worst at Cycling, coming 94th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Gwen is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is Guuen. (グウェン) *Her camera is about the size of her head. *'Gwen' is seen taking the pictures throughout Skydiving, while Miguel is flying the plane, as a result, neither of them are seen in pictures. *'Gwen' is the only Mii who takes photos. *In Swordplay Showdown, Gwen is the first CPU Mii to appear using the Red Armor. This occurs on stage 2. She is also the second CPU Mii to appear in Purple Armor. *'Gwen' is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. She is very defensive and strikes often. *She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. *She's one of the two Miis that use Thin Purple Armor on stage 18 (the other is Ai). She is very defensive and strikes often. *'Gwen' and Miguel are the first two CPU Miis who debuted in Wii Sports Resort to appear in that game. *She's the only CPU Mii in the entire series to have a triangle-shaped nose. **However, in New Wii Sports and New Wii Sports Resort, Haxi has a triangle-shaped nose. * In Swordplay, Basketball and Table Tennis, all of the games you have opponents in Wii Sports Resort, Gwen seems to have a level close to the level Gabi has. Coincidentally, they both have 4 letters in their names, they both have the same mouth and both of their names start with G. *She is the only Beginner Mii in Wii Party whose favorite color is cyan. * Gwen is very similar to Miguel being that they both have the same skin tone, hair color, eye color, and sunglasses, while both also have prominent roles in Air Sports and are Beginner Miis in Wii Party. * Gwen appears in 15 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 15, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Gwen oddly uses custom values for facial hair instead of the default ones, despite lacking facial hair like all-female CPU Miis. The color is set to the third color on the top row in the editor, and her mustache is both increased in size and moved down by four stages. This might suggest that she was originally planned to be a male Mii, but she was changed to a female. * In the internal files for Wii Sports Resort, Gwen is known as ガイド (Guide), rather than simply being numbered like the other Resort newcomer CPU Miis. She shares this distinction with Miguel, who is nicknamed ガイドさん (Guide-san). * Unlike most CPU Miis, who have the default height value (64) set, Gwen uses a custom height value. Her height is set to 46. This cannot be seen in-game, however, as height and weight are not visible in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. * Gwen is a Welsh name (and means "White, Holy"), therefore she is likely to be a Welsh Mii. * Gwen, like many others, is a Pro in only one sport. * She's the only Wii Sports Resort CPU Mii with the letter W in her name. * Even though her favorite color is Cyan, she wears a Black skydiving suit. This skydiving suit changes to Cyan if the player's favorite color is set to Black. * Gwen is the third-to-last Mii to wear the Lanky Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown. She is also the second-to-last female to wear it. * In Table Tennis, Gwen is left-handed.